Referring to FIGS. 13 and 14, there are known in the art full-face helmets equipped with cheek pads that have the function of cradling the cheeks of the wearer. These cheek pads include an attaching member 100 attachable to the inside of the helmet shell and a cushion member 101 attached to the attaching member 100. The elasticity of the cushion member 101 is related to the cheek/chin cradling function and the fitting comfort in full-face helmets of such description. The function of cradling the cheek and chin of a wearer is exhibited by having the elasticity of the cushion member utilized to achieve intimate contact of the cushion member against the cheek and chin of a wearer. With regard to fit, the elasticity of the cushion member is utilized so that the pressure at which the cushion member contacts the cheek and chin is released by the deformation of the cushion member in the thickness direction, whereby intimate contact is achieved without excessive pressure applied to the cheek and chin.
According to the present invention, there is provided a cheek pad for a helmet having an improved cradling function and fitting comfort, while allowing the helmet to be readily put on and removed. The invention also relates to a helmet that includes such a cheek pad.